Home to you
by Extraordinary Gibblet
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs are engaged and planning their wedding when they find Shannon and Kelly are alive. Jenny breaks off the engagement so Gibbs can be happy with his family including his grandson Jet. Finding happiness isn't as easy as it seems. Set mid season 6 after Christmas.
1. Alive

Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking over invition samples while Tony and McGee playfully bicker and Ziva just watches them. He thought about Jenny who was enjoying returning to work after almost dying but was finally back in the director's seat where everyone agreed she belonged. Now they were planning their wedding and things were moving smoothly. Tony looks up after getting a phone call. "Hey boss, that was Bill he said that girl Kelly Straton's here to fill out the forms to look for her dad." Gibbs sighs gathering up the samples,

"I'm going up to meet with the director … just take down her information and tell her we'll see what we can do." He didn't mind helping but from what they knew about the girl she would be about his own daughters age and it would be painful.

"Okay boss, don't forget to come up for air." Gibbs smacks his head with the samples as they laugh and he heads upstairs. "I thought you guys would have to search for my head after that comment." Ziva nods,

"You are lucky Jenny likes you. When he is mean she ..." Tony spots a lady and little boy step off the elevator and clears his throat so they turn to look at her.

"Uh… I'm looking for Agent DiNozzo?" Tony smiles,

"I'm Agent DiNozzo, you must be Ms. Straton?"

"Please just call me Kelly. I really hate that last name."

"Of course, come have a seat. You're looking for information on your father?" Kelly nods,

"My mom … she was sick for a long time and we tried to find out where he was buried. He was killed while over seas when I was young and we just moved back. All my searches lead me here so I don't know if he was a criminal or ..." Tony gets the paperwork.

"It could be a number of things including how or why he was killed."

"He was a Marine and was serving when he was killed or at least that's what they told us but … mom wants to visit his grave and ..."Tony smiles,

"Fill these out and if we get called out or if there's any problems we can have the information to look it up." The little boy looks at Tony who offers him a sucker as Kelly fills out the paperwork.

"Look mommy, that man gave it to me." Kelly looks at Tony.

"Sorry I should've asked, we keep them for the young visitors." Kelly smiles,

"What do you say Jet?"

"Can I have it?" They chuckle,

"Only if you tell Agent DiNozzo thank you." Jet grins at him and Tony sees something in the way he's grinning.

"Thank you Agent Nozzo." They chuckle and Kelly helps him with the wrapper.

"Sorry, I just ..."

"It's fine and he's a cute kid. What's Jet short for?"

"Jethro… he's named after my father and grandfather. Jethro Jackson ..." Kelly was busy with the paperwork and didn't notice the others exchanging glances.

"Your dad … his name is Jethro?" Kelly nods,

"Yeah Leroy Jethro, sorry I have a copy of his dog tags. He gave mom a copy when they were first together. They found it romantic or something like that." Tony slowly takes them and no one notices Gibbs and Jenny come out to the catwalk.

"Well it looks like they're certainly keeping busy down there." Gibbs smiles only giving the barest glance downstairs.

"Well I wish we could keep busy up here." Jenny chuckles getting Jet's attention.

"Yeah well that wouldn't help my conference call one bit. If I'm going to be director again I have to appear professional and together before they think something's wrong." She leans forward for a kiss and they hear Jet from downstairs.

"Ewww… mommy Papa's kissing that lady." Gibbs turns towards the bullpen as Kelly looks up.

"Kelly,"

"Dad!" Gibbs rushes down to meet her half way down the stairs.

"Kelly, wha … how is this possible? You're Kelly Straton?" She nods,

"That's the name they gave me in witness protection … I refused to let go of Kelly but ..." Gibbs hugs her and Kelly starts to cry. "We thought you were dead. They told us you were killed in Kuwait but ..." Gibbs wraps his arms around her.

"No baby, they told me you and mom died while I was there. Are you okay? Where …" He's stopped by Jet tugging on his leg.

"Are you my papa?" Gibbs looks at Kelly who smiles.

"Dad, this is your grandson Jethro Jackson Gibbs. Jet, this is your Papa." Gibbs smiles as Jenny comes down and the others just watch them.

"Hi Jet," Jet hugs him tight.

"Mommy I like him." They chuckle,

"Jethro ..."

"Jen, I'm not sure how but this is my daughter Kelly and my grandson Jet. Kelly, Jet this is Jenny ..." Jenny smiles,

"Jenny Sheppard director of NCIS. It's nice to meet both of you." Kelly smiles but Jet frowns,

"You were kissing Papa and only Nana (Nena) is supposed to do that." Gibbs looks at Kelly.

"Your mom …?"

"She's at the home we're renting. We wanted to know what happened to your body so I've been trying to find where you were buried. Dad ..."Kelly didn't even know where to been and it was obvious something was going on. Jenny smiles gently,

"Jethro, why don't you take some time off. You guys don't have anything active and I know you want to spend time with them." She knew Gibbs loved Shannon and Kelly and though she was as stunned as the others that Kelly was there she didn't have reason to keep them apart. "I just suggest you introduce them to the others before it's all over NCIS and they find out that way."

"Thanks Jen," They go downstairs with Gibbs still carrying Jet. "McGee can you call Abby, Ducky and Palmer up here please." Jet smiles,

"Are you coming home with us Papa? Nana misses you a lot and wants to see you." Gibbs nods,

"I sure am little man. Wow, you made me feel old Kel." She laughs,

"That's what mom says. Dad I ..." The elevator arrives and Abby, Ducky and Palmer get off together.

"Gibbs, who's the squirt?" They saw Kelly but didn't look much at her as Jet who was clinging to Gibbs.

"Everyone this is my daughter Kelly and my grandson Jet. Kelly, Jet these are the people I work with. Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Abby Scuito, Tim McGee, Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer." Tony smiles,

"It's nice to officially meet you Kelly. Sorry if we were acting strange but the names with the circumstances ..." Kelly nods,

"I understand and now I get why you guys were acting strange too. It's nice to meet all of you too." Abby looks at Gibbs as Kelly's phone went off and she walks off to the windows to talk privately.

"Kelly's alive?" Gibbs nods,

"So is Shannon. Jenny gave me time off to spend with them." Ziva's eyes drift up to see Jenny going back in her office. "Can you check on her Ziver?"

"Sure and good luck." Gibbs watches Kelly on the phone. "Who do you think Mommy's talking to?"

"Probably Nana, she's worried and misses you but mommy said I could come along. Why were you kissing that lady?" Gibbs sits down as the other talk among themselves.

"Well Jet, I love Jen. I miss your Nana too but I haven't seen her in a long time since your mommy was a little girl and I didn't think I'd see her again. Do you think I should go see Nana?" Jet nods,

"She'd like that." Kelly returns,

"Sorry that was mom. She's curious if I found out anything so I told her I would tell her everything when I got home. I'm just going to stop for lunch but she's going to want to see you dad. When I tell her you're alive and ..." Gibbs nods,

"I'll come with you. Tony, I'm taking time off so ..."

"Okay, call if you need anything." Gibbs gives him his gun and car keys.

"Can you drive the truck to the house and lock the gun up. I don't want Jet to ge to it." This makes Jet happy and they watch them leave.

"Just when we thought Jethro and Jenny found happiness together."

"They still might Ducky. Shannon must've moved on just like Gibbs." Ducky shakes his head.

"We talked about it … Jenny would never stand in the way of Jethro being happy and he has that happiness with Shannon." In the parking garage Gibbs grabs some stuff from his car and then climbs into the rental with Kelly and Jet.

"How's your mom doing?"

"Well… she was sick for a long time and then started to wonder where you were buried. She wanted to visit your grave but we couldn't find out where you were. All my searches lead back here but we thought you died so ..."

"That's why you came?"

"Yeah, I thouht maybe we were lied to or something else happened but then I mentioned Jet's name and the others started to freak out. They didn't say anything but I know. I really thought something happened but then Jet saw you." Gibbs smiles at Jet in the backseat.

"We saw you guys but I was more into what we were talking about … I've missed you guys so much. I can't believe I have a grandson." Kelly nods,

"He's my world and mom's." When they stop for burgers Gibbs insisted on paying and got Jet more than just a burger. "Dad ..."

"What he's my grandson and it's my treat?"

"He's going to want it all the time and I just can't afford it. The move, I haven't found work yet, I'm not getting child support though I'm trying to but ..." Gibbs hugs her,

"I got it Kel and if you need help I'll help you. I'm not about to let you or Jet go without." Kelly turns pink but she has tears in her eyes. "Come on order whatever you want and get what your mom likes." Kelly does so reluctantly but adds a milk shake she likes.

"Thanks dad, we just try … mom doesn't feel like cooking. I think she's worried about what I might find."

"I promise to help you guys Kel. I love you and have never stopped missing you." Kelly hugs him.

"Me neither." They go to the house where Shannon's waiting on the porch. "She comes to help with Jet when I have stuff with me."

"Nana!" Gibbs smiles climbing out of the car as Shannon crossed the yard.

"Jethro?"

"Hello Shannon," She collapses and Gibbs gets to her before she hits the ground. "Shannon, are you okay?"

"I… I never thought I'd see you again. How … Kelly just said she found out some information but ..."

"It's a long story but I'm fine and I'm working for NCIS now. Kelly and Jet found me there." Jet runs over scared.

"Nana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jet, just got spooked seeing Papa. Are you going to stay … I mean ..." Gibbs nods helping her up.

"Yeah, we can catch up and I'm just as stunned as you are." They head inside where Jet's still bouncing off the walls at having Gibbs there. He showed him the whole house before they could sit down to eat.

"Mommy says for my birthday I can maybe get a computer, and I want a robot dog and a petting zoo and ..." Shannon chuckles,

"Calm down Jet, one thing at a time. Remember you have to be very good to get the computer and we don't know any petting zoos around here." She looks at Gibbs. "He wants the petting zoo for his party not ..."

"Thank goodness because I was going to say your yard's not big enough to have a petting zoo in. I think Tony's friend has one in Baltimore. It's only a short drive away." This excites Jet while Shannon frowns.

"I don't know … we have to see how much it costs." Gibbs shakes his head.

"No, I think Papa needs to catch up on spoiling his only grandson." This excites Jet while Kelly rolls her eyes but Shannon knew they used to let Jackson and her parents spoil Kelly when she was little. Shannon knew there was a lot to talk about but also hoped Gibbs still kept his word and wouldn't promise Jet something he couldn't keep.


	2. Breaking up

After lunch while Jet and Gibbs were playing with some of his toys Gibbs got to thinking about things. Shannon just watched them while Kelly pretended to read a book. Jet got bored with his toys and starts to wrestle with Gibbs. "Papa, lets go outside and play. It's boring in here and mommy and Nana don't like to wrestle." Gibbs looks at Shannon and Kelly,

"Is that okay?"

"Sure, you're the Papa." Gibbs carries Jet outside on his back while Kelly and Shannon watch them laughing and messing around.

"How did you find him?"

"I met up with his team … he was with … the director when I got there but when I told them Jet's name they started to freak out a little. I said he was named after dad and grandpa so I'm guessing they've met him. He's dating or probably engaged to the director …she was wearing a ring and they were kissing." Shannon sighs,

"Well I'm glad he came with you or I might not have believed it. He's just like I remember except the hair and now with Jet ..." Kelly chuckles seeing Gibbs and Jackson rolling around the ground.

"He says he'll take care of us but ..." Shannon saw Kelly was worried about it.

"Trust him Kelly and I doubt he'll let this director get between you and Jet and him. I won't let her come between you guys." Kelly sighs but had to believe it. Later Gibbs and Shannon started dinner to catch up.

"Is Kelly okay? She seems … off."

"She's worried about this Jenny Sheppard." Gibbs frowns and Shannon sighs, "She's worried you won't be able to do what you promise and doesn't want Jet hurt. She's worried she'll try to stop you from being with her and Jet or keeping your promises." Gibbs shakes his head.

"That will never happen and she knows this. I am known for keeping my word and I expect it from anyone who works with me. She used to work for me and she knows I'm that way. I plan to take care of both of them and make life a little easier for them."

"That would be nice for them. I've been disabled since the accident so I get that but it doesn't help when Kelly had to leave her job so we could move here."

"I'll make sure that they have what they need and what they want."

"Jenny won't mind?"

"She doesn't ask me what I spend my money on and I don't ask what she spends hers on. We'll merge some of our money when we get married but we're still working all of that out. She's not going to keep me from being there for the kids." Shannon nods,

"Do you think she would like to come over for dinner? See that we're not hiding anything and I'm sure she's curious." Gibbs looks at his watch,

"All I can do is ask." Jenny was home alone with a headache from crying knowing Gibbs was with his family again. She loved him but didn't want to force him to stay with her instead of his family.

"Hi Jethro, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's great. I was going to have dinner with Shannon, Kelly and Jet when Shannon said to invite you over. Do you want to come over and meet her and ..." Jenny takes a deep breath.

"Protection detail already went home."

"Oh, I Tony was supposed to drive my truck home." Jenny sighs,

"I suppose I could get Ziva to come by for me."

"Or I could get Tony to get me so I can get my truck too. That way I can give you a lift." Shannon speaks up.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour. Kelly will take you to pick up your truck and then you can pick her up." Jet hears this.

"I wanna go with Papa." Gibbs and Jenny chuckle,

"Do you mind?"

"No, of course not and that sounds good."

"Okay, I'll be there in maybe 20 minutes or so. I'll call you if I'll be late." He knew how long it took to get from his place to hers but getting there and Jet in the truck was a different story. When they pick up Jenny she was dressed casually. "You look nice Jen."

"Thank you Jethro, hi Jet." Jet got shy and leans towards Gibbs who smiles.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Shannon we'd bring dessert. We can stop at that bakery and get a pie." Jenny nods,

"That would be nice. When I called earlier about getting a chocolate cake they didn't have that but they did have a strawberry pie." Jet frowns,

"Mommy can't have strawberries cause she'll get sick." Jenny turns pink,

"Sorry I didn't know." Gibbs nods,

"She doesn't know mommy Jet so let's be nice. Maybe you can help us to pick out a pie then." Jet nods,

"Okay," Jenny had a feeling Jet didn't like her but tried to be nice.

"So what kind of cake do you like Jet?"

"Chocolate and mommy said I could have one for my birthday next month. Papa said he'd buy me a computer like mommy said I could have." Jenny smiles,

"He did? Do you remember his friend Tim?" Jet nods slowly,

"He knows all about computers and I bet that he'll help Papa get you a good computer and some games." Jet's face lights up,

"Can he Papa?"

"Sure, I was going to ask him anyway. Papa doesn't know anything about computers. What else do you want for your birthday?" Jet told them about the robot dog, building blocks and other stuff.

"Wow, it sounds like you're going to have a great birthday Jet." Jet nods,

"Papa said that we can go to a petting zoo too." Jenny looks at Gibbs who smiles,

"DiNozzo knows a guy in Baltimore who runs one. You only turn 5 once in your life." At the house Shannon smiles,

"You must be Dir. Sheppard, I'm Shannon."

"Please call me Jenny. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome and come in." Gibbs hands her a pie,

"We stopped at this little bakery where they have good deserts." Shannon looks at it,

"You let Jet pick?"

"Well ..." Shannon looks at Jet who giggles,

"He'd have chocolate with every meal if he could. Thank you, I'm sure it'll be delicious. Can I get you something to drink Jenny? We have white wine, beer or ..."

"Water's fine, I already was drinking when Jethro called." Later when Gibbs and Jet were washing the dishes they sit down to talk. "I haven't seen Jethro this happy in a long time." Shannon nods,

"Jet needs a man in his life … he's at the point he needs a guy more than his mom and grandma." Jenny takes a deep breath.

"Shannon, Kelly I'm not going to even try to keep Jethro away from any of you. He loves and misses you all and I see how much he loves Jet. He told me about his birthday and the computer. One of the guys who works under Jethro knows about computers and I'm sure he'd be happy to help him pick it out." Kelly nods,

"I just don't want Jet to be disappointed. I'm not a little kid anymore but ..." Jenny saw Gibbs and Jet were busy laughing about something.

"He's not about to let someone come between you guys. He has missed you so much and I know I keep saying that but everyone who knows him knows how much that's true." Shannon nods,

"I'm glad he's moved on and is happy now. He deserves it." Jenny looks at her.

"He's never lasted long with anyone because they don't compare to you. He's tried to make them work but it's never been the same to him."

"Exactly how many ..." Jenny opens her mouth but Gibbs beats her to it.

"Don't answer that Jen. It's something Shannon and I can talk about later." Jenny chuckles as Jet runs to Kelly.

"Nana, can Papa stay with me tonight? I want to play with him tomorrow." Shannon smiles,

"Papa can come for you in the morning and spend all day with you, how about that?" Jet pouts and Kelly hugs him.

"Maybe Papa will read you a story before he goes." Jet looks at Gibbs.

"Sure, I don't see why not if you don't mind Jen."

"Go ahead." Jet drags Gibbs down the hall and they can hear them messing around. "I know you guys don't know me but I would never keep Jethro away. That's the Jethro anyone rarely gets to see and when he's the happiest."

"Thank you and we won't interfere in your relationship but there's a lot of catching up to do."

"I know and it's fine." Later when Gibbs is dropping Jenny off he takes her hand.

"What's wrong Jen?" She looks at him and Gibbs sighs. "I know you had been crying when we picked you up. I didn't say anything because Jet would've repeated it. What's wrong?" Jenny takes a deep breath.

"I love you Jethro, you know that right?"

"Of course Jen, we're supposed to be together so ..."

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"You belong with Shannon and your family. They love you and I know I can't ever replace them and I wouldn't want to." Gibbs looks at her.

"I'm not asking you to. Did Shannon say something?"

"No, she said she knows we're together but she doesn't want me to stand in your way between you and the kids. They can give you the family I can't and ..."

"Jen ..."

"No, I know you'll do the noble thing but we never expected them to come back. I can't keep you from being happy and I know where you belong in my heart. I saw your eyes when you saw them and then again when they mentioned Shannon. She's everything you've said and I want you to be happy." Gibbs hugs her,

"Thank you but if it doesn't ..."

"Then we'll see where we stand but enjoy your family." Gibbs walks her to the door.

"I still love you Jenny." She chuckles,

"I hope so but let me know when you're coming back to work and when you need McGee."

"I'm thinking tomorrow but okay."

"Just let them know then. See you later Jethro." When Gibbs made it home Shannon was sitting inside with Tony.

"Hey boss, I was just going to call you." Gibbs sighs,

"The heats out again?"

"Yeah, I didn't have plans to go anywhere else."

"It's okay, just keep the door closed. I'm going to need McGee tomorrow for a couple of hours if he doesn't mind. Jet wants a computer so ..."

"So plan on him being out all day. That's fine and I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Shannon." He goes upstairs and Gibbs sits on the couch,

"So that was Tony."

"I know Kelly dropped me off as he pulled up. He was going to call to see if you were coming home tonight. He thought you were but I didn't want to assume and just sit around the house."

"Jenny and I broke up." Shannon looks at him.

"I hope it's not because of us."

"It is in a way but she knows I was happier with you then with any other person I married so … she wants me to be happy." Shannon nods,

"Exactly how many girls have there been?"

"I got married married 3 more times. Diane, Ginger, and Stephanie. I haven't dated many that I didn't marry but most can't put up with me." Shannon nods,

"So you two break up and we are just supposed to get together like things haven't changed? Like there hasn't been a 15 year gap?"

"No, of course not. She just doesn't want to stand in our way. I am just letting you know what's going on." Shannon smiles,

"Well that's good because there's been something I've been wanting to do since I saw you get out of the car." Shannon went up to him and kissed him deeply. Gibbs returns the kiss that deepens until they hear Tony coming down the stairs. "Why don't you come stay the night? We can catch up and Jet will be thrilled if you're there first thing in the morning." Gibbs nods,

"Yeah, let me pack up some stuff. DiNozzo have Ziva call me in the morning and tell McGee the same if I don't catch him before he goes in. I'm going to go stay with Jet and the girls." Tony nods,  
"Okay and we'll see you later." Shannon looks at him.

"Why don't you and the others come over for dinner tomorrow? There's how many of you?"

"Depends on if its just the team or friends of Gibbs'?" Shannon frowns and Tony chuckles. That's only 6 of us. He has more friends but the 6 of use are closer and work together more than most teams and that's why we're the best out there."

"Oh, well that sounds reasonable. Ask everyone and let Jethro know."

"I will," Gibbs comes back down and Shannon tells him about the invitation which Gibbs agrees would be a good idea. He knew they were curious and would be more when they found out him and Jenny broke up. He regretted things didn't work out with Jenny but he never expected to see Shannon and Kelly again.


	3. Dinner

The next day Gibbs and Kelly took Jet to meet Tim for the computer and while Tim and Jet were picking out games to go with the games Kelly looks around at the different electronics. He knew she was happy he was around but they hadn't told her he broke up with Jenny yet. Jet and Shannon were up before her so she didn't realize he stayed the night with them though half the night was spent catching up with Shannon. "Do you see anything you like?" Kelly chuckles,

"Thanks but I can't ask for anything dad. That's what the library's for." Gibbs frowns,

"They sell computers?"

"No, I use the internet there."

"Okay … but why not?" Kelly sighs,

"I'm fine dad, just spoil Jet. As long as he's happy then I'm fine." Gibbs hugs her,

"I know but I want to get you something too. You're my little girl and I have 15 years to make up for."

"What's Jenny going to say about it? She says she won't get in the way but ..."

"We broke up last night." Jet and Tim were behind them.

"Yes!" Gibbs laughs and Tim was surprised.

"Jet ..."

"It's okay Kel. Why are you happy Jet?"

"Cause you and Nana should be together. She said she loves you a lot." Gibbs smiles,

"I know Jet. Did you guys find everything you wanted?" Tim nods,

"Three games and a kid friendly computer. Are you going to set up a wifi hotspot?" Gibbs just looks at him. "Uh … it's a thing you can plug into the computer so they can get the internet at home." Gibbs nods,

"Good idea, help Kelly pick out a laptop and that thing while Jet and I pick out something for Nana." Jet pulls Gibbs along to another section and Kelly turns pink.

"You don't have to do this Agent McGee. My dad is just ..."

"If he says he wants to do something then he reall does and just call me Tim. Now what do you want to use it for?" By the time Gibbs picked out something for Shannon; Tim and Kelly were done getting what she wanted.

"Thanks dad, I could really use this to get a job and ..."

"You're welcome baby and I want to get you things like this. Maybe the computer will keep Jet busy until his birthday." Kelly laughs and Tim smiles.

"You have a birthday coming up?"

"Uh huh and Papa says that we can go to a petting zoo." Tim smiles,

"That's cool, I bet Tony knows where to find one." Kelly laughs,

"That's what everyone's saying. Does he date zoo keepers or something?"

"No he just sometimes acts like he belongs in one. Are you coming to dinner tonight McGee?"

"Are you sure that its okay?"

"Yeah, Shannon's sure you guys are curious and Tony's supposed to let you know." Tim nods,

"Sure, sounds like fun." Jet nods,

"Nana is a good cook too. Can Tim come over and help me set up the computer?"

"Sure, if that's okay Tim."

"Yeah, Tony said I might be busy all day so ..." At the house Shannon was waiting for them.

"Did you guys get a good computer?"

"Yeah, Papa bought mommy one too and we got you a surprise." Shannon smiles,

"You did?"

"Uh huh but Papa said I can't tell you what it is." Gibbs smiles helping to bring in the computer with Tim and Kelly bringing in the rest. "Can we put it in my room?"

"Sure, I made room on your desk." Jet leads the way and when he's helping Tim set it up Gibbs returns with a bag. "Jet said you got me a surprise."

"The little stinker."

"He wouldn't tell me what though I didn't ask. He said you said not to."

"Well that's something. I said I wanted to get you something and he dragged me off to find what you wanted." He hands Shannon the bag that held a ipad, case and gift card. "We couldn't figure out what you might want to put on it so … Kelly picked out the case and said it's something you've wanted."

"Jethro ..."

"I wanted to Shan. I was in a good mood when we were out shopping and ..." Shannon nods,

"I just know how much these costs and ..." Shannon hugs him.

"Thanks Jethro, we're working on saving up for Jet's birthday right now."

"I know and I plan to help with that too." Jet comes running out.

"Nana, Papa Tim got my computer up and running. Come see it." While they were playing with the computer Gibbs and Kelly hung out.

"How are you doing baby? I've missed you so much."

"I'm okay dad. Just … it feels like I'm dreaming and I thought I was until Jet ran into the room. Are you okay? I mean with breaking up with Jenny? She seems like a nice person."

"She is and yeah I'm okay. We'll still be friends … I think. Don't worry about me, I'm good." Kelly cuddles with him.

"I've missed you so much dad and wished you could've been around when Jet's been growing up. He needs a good guy … sorry I don't have regrets or anything just ..."

"So his dad hasn't been around?" Kelly shakes her head.

"No, he deny's being Jet's father. Said that he doesn't look like either of us so it can't be his son. Mom says he looks like you but that doesn't mean anything. I'm fighting for child support but he says I have to pay for the testing and ..."

"Abby can run the tests. Jenny won't deny this because you're an agents daughter and she'd do it anyway. Can check the guy out anyway. Does Jet even know him?" Kelly shakes her head.

"No and I don't want him around Jet I just can't do all this on my own. Working full time putting him in school and everything else … I always thought I should give him up for adoption but mom said that you'd want me to keep him. She said you two had less when I was born."

"Yeah we did but all he needs is love and a grandpa to spoil him. Your grandpas and grams will be happy to learn they have a grandson."

"Have you talked to them?"

"Not really, I stopped talking to both of them after we thought you and your mom died but I started talking to Grandpa back in October again. He'll be happy to know you guys are okay and he misses you guys too."

"I miss all of them too." Gibbs pulls her close.

"So tell me about Jet's father so I can find him and make sure he pays child support." Kelly chuckles,

"I don't even know what to believe about him. I dated him briefly as he was always traveling and mom suspects he has another family out there instead of traveling for work." Gibbs nods,

"Probably, what's his name? Abby can do a background check and I'll make sure he takes care of things. If he doesn't want to cooperate then I'll make sure his family knows what he's doing." Kelly chuckles,

"Stan … Davis I think. That's the name he gave me and I have a P. O. box for him that's how we met when we were both picking up mail. We don't have mail delivered to the house but ..."

"I understand and Abby will help track him down especially if he has Jet's DNA in him."

"He does dad. He's the only guy I've ever been with."

"I believe you but he might've given you a false name. I have no reason to doubt anything you tell me." Kelly snuggles with him.

"Thanks dad," Later when the others got there Tim and Jet were still playing on the computer but Ziva pulls Gibbs aside.

"Gibbs, I came to be polite but Jenny told me what happened. She is my friend and she does not mind that I am here but ..."

"I don't expect you to be friends but Shannon wanted to meet everyone. Say hi and just meet her and then you can leave. I understand Ziva and so will she."

"That is not polite though."

"Neither is Jenny blaming me for the breakup."

"She did not say that just that you two broke up so you can be with Shannon. You are the only guy Jenny has really loved so ..." Gibbs takes a deep breath.

"At least we're not together just because our parents want us to be. I know Eli set you and Rivkin up and at least Shannon and I want to be together because that's what works for me. If you can't be polite then you can just leave now Ziva." She stares at Gibbs as Shannon joins them.

"Hi, you must be Ziva. I'm Shannon."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Shannon. This is a lovely home."

"Thank you Ziva. I hope you like spaghetti, Jethro said it's something all of you like." Ziva nods,

"I do and thank you. Can I help you?"

"No, it's almost ready. Jethro if I could have your help Ziva can join the others in the living room. What would you like to drink? We have white or red wine, tea or juice."

"Water is fine." Gibbs follows Shannon into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"What was that about?"

"She's been Jenny's friend for years and she's just here to be polite. I think she's mad at me for what happened but I can't blame her they are very close."

"And Rivkin?"

"Just some guy her father wants her to marry. There's something about that guy. I was thinking why don't we head to Stillwater this weekend to see dad. I lost contact with your parents but I know dad would be thrilled to see you guys and meet Jet." Shannon smiles,

I think that would be good. Kelly wants to see him and show Jet Stillwater. We'll find my parents but ..." Later during dinner Ziva's quiet for the most part though she was polite but Jet got her laughing. When it was over she offered to help with the dishes with Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I am sorry about what I said. Jenny is my friend and ..."

"I know and I never meant to hurt you. You guys found out who they were before I did. I hope to remain friends with Jenny and I had no plans to break up with her but she wants me to be happy."

"That's what she told me but I am trying to be a good friend." Gibbs smiles,

"Then go pick up some bourbon and get her drunk. We're going to Stillwater this weekend but let me know if she needs anything."

"I will Gibbs and take care of your family. We don't always get them back." After they leave Gibbs takes Jet with him to the house to pack up stuff for Stillwater. Tony was still there and promised to stay as long as Gibbs was gone to Stillwater. He also promised to call his friend the next day about the petting zoo and Jet was excited about it. Gibbs and Shannon decided to leave early to get to Stillwater while Jet was sleeping most of the way. Gibbs called Jackson and said that he was going down for a visit but didn't say why. Jackson had a feeling that something happened but knew Gibbs wouldn't tell him what happened before getting there.


End file.
